


Day Five: Authors

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Authors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: “What if,” Thomas said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on James’ desk, watching his husband with wide eyes, “I promise not to get mad about you killing anyone?”“What if,” James said, using the same tone Thomas did as he glanced at him over his computer screen, “I kick you out of the house into the snow?”





	Day Five: Authors

“James?” 

“Hmm?” James looked up from his computer screen to find his husband sat in the chair across from his desk. Thomas had his most innocent and pleading look on his face, making James instantly suspicious. 

“Why won’t you let me read the draft of your next book?” Thomas asked, leaning forward and fiddling with Newton’s Cradle that sat on the edge of James’ desk. 

“Because last time I did that you got mad at me for killing one of the characters and insisted that I fix it,” James watched his husband, a single eyebrow raising. “I had to spend a month rewriting stuff.” 

Thomas pouted, “Yeah but-“

“No buts, Thomas, you can read the book when it’s published,” James said firmly, looking back at his laptop. 

“But I’m your husband!” Thomas sounded truly offended, like this was some great slight against their marriage. James sighed, looking up at his overly dramatic husband who he loved dearly. 

“Yes, and?”

“I let you read my drafts,” Thomas’ pouted hard, arms crossing petulantly across his chest. Not for the first time, James wondered if he was married to a child. 

“I don’t throw fits about you killing characters,” James pointed out, head tilting slightly to the side as he studied Thomas. 

“I didn’t throw a fit,” Thomas said, offended. 

“You did,” James insisted. 

“Didn’t.”

“Thomas, I’m not having this argument,” James sighed, turning his attention back to the word document on his screen. “Go away, I’m trying to write.”

“What if,” Thomas said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on James’ desk, watching his husband with wide eyes, “I promise not to get mad about you killing anyone?”

“What if,” James said, using the same tone Thomas did as he glanced at him over his computer screen, “I kick you out of the house into the snow?”

Thomas gasped, sitting up straight, “You wouldn’t!”

James raised an eyebrow, “You want to test me?”

“James, please,” Thomas pouted, voice taking on a begging tone. “I won’t say anything. I just want to read it.” James said nothing, just watched his husband for a long time. “Please?”

“Fine,” James said, running a hand over his face. “Fine. But you have to promise to not throw any fits about my writing choices.”

“I promise,” Thomas grinned. 

“I’m not finished with the first draft yet,” James said. “But you can read the first couple chapters.”

“Now?” Thomas asked, sounding hopeful.

“No,” James said, huffing. “No, I need to finish some things first and then you can read it later. And don’t you have some work to do as well? Isn’t your editor expecting those revisions later this week?”

“Yeah,” Thomas shrugged. “But I’m bored.”

“Go do your work, Thomas,” James said, waving him away. “You can read the first few chapters later. After dinner.”

“Fine,” Thomas huffed and stood. He went around James’ desk, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his husband’s cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Thomas,” James turned and smiled at him. “Now go. You’re very distracting.”

Thomas sighed, giving James another quick kiss before leaving.

—

James had been able to work peacefully for the rest of the day. Thomas was locked away in his own office, working on the edits he was making on his next novel. Even their cat, who usually demanded James’ attention endlessly, was leaving him alone. He was able to get a substantial amount of work done and was feeling pretty proud of himself by the time he left his office for dinner. By the time James emerged from his office, Thomas had finished making dinner and had everything set out on the table. They spent the meal chatting about various things - writing projects and the latest Twitter war Thomas got into with rival author Alexander Hamilton. 

“Can I read your draft now?” Thomas asked eagerly as they loaded the dishwasher.

“Yes,” James sighed, rolling his eyes in amusement. “My laptop is on my desk.”

“Great!” Thomas said, kissing James’ cheek before dashing off down the hall. James continued to clean the kitchen, taking his time and enjoying the quiet calm in the kitchen room. At one point Macaroni jumped up onto the counter and demanded his attention. James smiled, picking her up and scratching between her ears as he carried her down the hall to check on Thomas. James stepped into his office and sighed, stopping in the doorway. Thomas was bent over James’ laptop, tears streaming down his cheeks, breath coming out in soft huffs. Thomas looked up, eyes red with tears, and gasped,

“You can’t kill him! You have to fix it!”

“Thomas!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)


End file.
